Junior High Semitrue Story!
by Bishounen Obsessor 142
Summary: Well this is my first fic. Another one of the "send characters to school" with the twist of me using my 7th grade year as material. Rated for language and drug use/refs. Heh, it happened so how could I cut it out?


Disclamery thing- read almost anything else and you'll see that the person writing it doesn't own it. Sadly I too fall into that category. 

Claimer? - I'm not sure what to call telling people what you do own is, so since you are claiming things, I guess it is a claimer. Dragoness is my character, and the physical manifestation of myself in this fic. You can use her if you want to, but talk to dragon first. Now to put it simply, most of the stuff in here actually happened. So the events are partially mine. But they aren't at the same time, since I had no control over them. So really, take the OC in here and I come after you in gylvader. Got it? 

FIRST TRIMESTER

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Per1- Gym

Dragoness flew into the double doors of the school, late as usual. Not late at the moment, but she still had issues figuring out her locker, she usually blamed it on being "moody". It was really about ten minutes before the bell. The looks she got from people as she ran at top speed, not pursued by anyone, or threatened with a late mark. She found her locker on the first floor, faster than usual. Which left her plenty-o time to dial in the combo. When she says once, it really means six or seven times. And not opening it until Argo got there. Dragoness was yet to get a grasp on how the hell do you open these things. 

"45-15-30? No. 40-16-20. No. 15-45-29? Almost. 45-15-29! Yes! No! MONKEYS BALLS!"

She proceeded to ram her head into the locker, shouting balls or monkeys balls after every loud smash. This went on for about 5 minutes, earning her even more weird looks from the people around her. She had gotten used to this, she really wasn't much of a normal person since the second grade. And still ramming her head, while the place became more populated. She still banged her head, disregarding everyone. Argo had actually shown up a few minutes ago, but it is enjoyable to watch somebody try to dent a locker. 

"Still can't open it?" He said, having Dragoness jump. He reached over, popping it open easily. Dragoness pulled the confused deer in headlights, before shrugging and dropping (literally) her backpack in. She took her sketchbook and pencil, since she'd not need anything else until after lunch. She banged shut her locker, which was covered in web comics and a few pictures of zoids. The clock, hanging over the drinking fountain between the bathrooms behind dragoness was ticking the last few seconds off of the time before school, until the ringing bell shouted out. She trudged her way down the hall, past the cafeteria, past another hall, to the gym. Unknown to her at the time was that one of her friends from elementary school, Allenby, was running behind her.

"Dragon! Hold up!" She shouted. Dragoness screamed, for a few seconds before gathering the stuff she dropped, and continuing on walking to the gym. ((Yes I am really this spastic. Don't ask me why))

"Running the mile today. I am not looking forward to it." Dragoness answered, while passing the drinking fountain midway in the hall to the gym.

"Shit! How could I forget that! Eighth graders really want to scare us, I heard that you can be sore for a week after this."

"And my grade is almost resting on getting a good score. I'm no athlete though."

They walked into the south gym, turning into the locker room. Dragoness whiffed at the air, today it smelled exactly like fresh cut peaches.

"Odd, usually smells like coconut" Dragoness remarked

Allenby slapped her head with her hand.

"Everything smells like coconut to you."

Dragoness passed the mirror, having the same easy time with opening this locker. She knew that you could mess up a lot with a gym locker and it still opened, but since whoever opened her hall locker, didn't need to dial the combo confirmed that she just couldn't open it. She pulled one of her gym shirts out, and a pair of pants. And all hail the uneatable gym socks! She pulled off her own shirt, putting the white shirt with her name written on it, on after. She stood up, and put her black striped gym shorts on. She put the socks on, and shoved everything in. Shoved in, meaning created an elaborate balancing act of the sketchbook and pencil, along with the sandals that she was wearing. She smiled at her work, and delicately closed the door. She climbed over the top of the lockers, and jumped to the locker wall, coming to a stop on that one. She looked down at the side of Allenby's face she didn't get to see. It was blackened, with writing. She was trying to make out what the backwards words were. Then she saw her right hand.

"Heh, might want to look in a mirror. Wouldn't want Domon to see that"

Allenby flicked her head up; she was fooling about with her necklace in a mirror in her locker.

"CRAP!"

She dropped the body spray she was holding, running off to one of the sinks and dousing her head. She poured some soap into her hand, staring at the mirror, trying to get the writing off. The bell rung, and she still had traces of it on her hand. The rest of the people emptied the room, either going out the door they had entered, or the door that the seveys leave through, off to the side. The grades sorted themselves, and after the amazing amount of scrubbing, Allenby joined the herd of kids running around for 3 minutes, meaning that the teacher hadn't noticed that she was late. Dragoness waved her over as she entered, and she was running alongside Domon.

"I really don't see why we're running now, when we got the mile in a few minutes" Domon said as Allenby joined the line.

"Either we run, or we lose points. I hate this class." Dragoness griped. The teacher looked up from her safe post in her office, and told every one to stop, and walk outside. They went out the door in the back of the gym, into the parking lot. The herd thundered over to the field, and settled down behind the backstop, and the teacher began to shout out instructions. They all got numbered off, and set off in waves. The three of them were all separate. Dragoness was first to go. Then Allenby and then Domon. Dragoness finished in around 14 minutes, while Allenby got in at about 9. They didn't care to know how pathetic they were, so they gladly slept off the remainder of the period

Per2- Art

Dragoness was late to this class, first time in the trimester. Hey, anything's excusable after the mile. Raine was on time, as usual. She didn't run the mile first period, dragoness thought. Dragoness was sore like no other, and sore in places she didn't know she had, and sore where she just found out you could get sore. She was walking like a windup tin soldier, coming to a stop at the furthest desk in the art room, way at the back. Damned assigned seating, she thought on her way over. Sai was there, and Michelo's seat was empty. That didn't surprise her; Sai didn't have to run anywhere. Michelo was late, to put it simply, he hadn't ever been on time. Not even on the first day. Teacher didn't even mark him late anymore; he just got a pink detention slip. Every day, it never failed, he walked in right when they had finished their sketchbook drawings. And today was no different. Right at the moment the teacher had them get their sculptures out and put the drawings away, he walked in. He wasn't really making anything, just playing with the clay. Dragoness was making a western dragon, while Sai worked on a Chinese dragon. They didn't talk much, since art teacher was very particular about noise. Then Michelo got bored, and started to make hentai like objects with his lump. Fortunately for the rest of the room, the teacher noticed. He got yet another referral. And had to do a research paper which the whole class knew that wasn't getting done. The class ended, and dragoness was the last one out as usual. She had gotten her math book and about everything else from the break after first period, so that took her a minute to gather up. She went careening out of the room, she hated the thought of what the math teacher would do if you weren't on time.

Per3- Algebra

Dragoness noticed that this room always made her sleepy. She didn't know why, it just did. Chibodee had the theory that the machines that clicked on and off in the room behind them were manufacturing drugs, and the fumes were making the whole class high. Not that he wasn't already. He was gazing off into nowhere as usual for anybody subjected to math class. Dragoness was tracing the grooves on her desk, made by some long graduated student. She fell asleep, succumbing to the gentile heat of the room and the lulling roar of the Machines. Fortunately for her, the teacher didn't give out an assignment that day. She slept through the period, not thinking about anything. For two reason she slept. 1. She didn't want to hear any more shit about variables and formulas. And 2. She had the worst sleep habits of anybody in the whole 7th grade. Stay up past midnight every night. The bell blew her out of her seat, and she walked off to lunch. Thank god she and most of her friends had first lunch.


End file.
